No Replacement
by LovingNinja
Summary: Get a new girl? That's what he did. But it wasn't the same. It never could be. And that's the way he wanted it. OC, RumBelle. Che, despite loving her employer, helps mend the broken bridge of his and her love. Helping Emma with whatever it takes.
1. New Girl

**I do not own Once Upon a Time in anyway. I do own Annalise and Che (pronounced Shay). Please read and review. This IS a RumBelle story, it will just take a little bit to get there.**

* * *

"_Ah, my part is done. You are no longer in fear of your life. Now, it's time for your part."_

"_Yes! I know! Please! Please! Anywhere but here! I don't care if it's for eternity! Please!"_

"_Ha, then, follow me…"_

* * *

The bell rang, jingled if that was the appropriate word, as Miss Emma Swan appeared through the door of Mr. Gold's shop. "Hello?" she called out as she stepped in, one hand in her coat pocket, eyes darting about.

"Oh, hello," a voice from just behind the counter sounded, instantly gaining Emma's attention, but no one was there.

"Hello?" she called out again, closing the door behind her.

Then, with a strenuous huff, a girl popped out from behind, placing some books on the counter. "Sorry, sorry, hello," she smiled nervously as she ran a hand through her dark shoulder length hair. She looked around her late teens or early twenties and was tanned skinned, violet colored eyes, and her hair was straight despite the slight curve at the end. From what Emma could see she wore a silk dark blue blouse that ended at her elbows and showed off her collar bone, and perhaps a pair of black slacks.

"I'm sorry," Emma walked over hesitantly with an unnerved smile. "I'm Emma Swan. I…don't believe I've seen you here before."

There was a slight giggle from the young woman who held her hand out, "I volunteer here once in a while when I can afford to get away with it. I'm Annalise Sanders. You must be the new sheriff."

"I am," Emma nodded, reaching a hand out to return the greeting kindly.

"That's so cool!"

"It's nothing really," the older woman shrugged before looking over to the entrance to the back of the shop. "Is Mr. Gold in?"

"Oh, no, he's out on an errand at the moment and he told me to look over the place and clean it up a bit."

"Really?"

"Mhmm!" Annalise's eyes scanned the room. "Were you wanting to look at something as well?"

"Oh no, I just had some business to discuss with him."

"I can take a message for him if you'd like?"

"It's not necessary, just let him know that I'm looking for him."

"All right, will do Sheriff," Annalise gave a tiny quirky salute that brought an awkward smile to Emma's face.

"It's fine to just call me 'Emma'," she insisted.

"Oh, right," the hand fell down, clamped against the young woman's side. "Yes, ma'am."

"Well…" Emma looked over her shoulder at the door, and when she turned her attention back to Annalise, she held a thumb up, pointing at her exit as she took a step back. "I'll be heading out then."

"All right, have a nice day. Thank you for coming!"

"You're welcome. You, too."

* * *

"Oh, you're back," Annalise chimed just before a sneeze overcame her while she dusted the book shelf.

Mr. Gold, with a package under his arm, made no personal noise as he entered the shop, closing the door with a loud thud. His cane hit the wood mercilessly as he didn't even acknowledge the young woman's greeting, making his way to the back room.

"Um, Sir?" the young woman placed the duster down on a shelf and hurried after him. "Sir?"

"What is it, Miss Sanders?" he replied, exasperated as he set up his stool and cleaning equipment in a peculiar quick pace. "I'm busy."

"Well, I thought you'd might want to know that the She-er…um, that Emma came by today."

Mr. Gold paused momentarily, before looking over at Annalise, "Is that right? Whatever for?"

The young woman shrugged, "She just said it was about some business she had to discuss with you."

There was a pregnant pause between the two. Mr. Gold seemed as though he were in thought as his eyes focused on the floor, glazed with some sort of feeling that Annalise was unfamiliar with. "Do me a favor, Dear, and head down to the Sheriff's station," he said. "Tell her I'll see her first thing in the morning."

"Ah…yes…"

* * *

_It was a strange mansion, castle, palace, whatever it was. The design was bland, and the oddities that decorated it on small stands and shelves of cabinets held nothing in common, it seemed. The fact that light shown through the rather large windows in the dining room was a surprise to the young woman: Che._

"_First, I'll require you to change," Rumpelstiltskin purred._

"_Change?" she looked down at her attire. It was red; a translucent skirt that ended mid-thigh, the top was a solid color and only cupped her breasts, twisting in the middle between them. Loose translucent sleeves attached from beneath her shoulders to her wrists with golden bangles and on her ankles as well. "Is this not appropriate?"_

_Rumpelstiltskin shook his head, "Would you not prefer to wear something more comfortable?"_

_Comfortable. Yes. She'd like that. Che bobbed her head in response and thanks. She was given a golden tunic with long sleeves, a pair of leather pants, and matching boots with two inch heels. Her hair that was once long and held back in a ponytail, was cut short and curved just below her ears while her bangs hung past her chin._

"_Well?"_

"_It's comfortable," she replied. "Thank you."_

_An inquisitive expression grew on the imp's face. Rumpelstiltskin took a seat at his grand, yet empty table, crossing his legs as he slouched ever-so-slightly, his fingers tapping together as he glanced at the young woman. "While in your state of captivity, what was your job?" he inquired._

"_Stories," came the answer. "My father gave me to the King as wife. However, he had an odd hobby of killing a wife after their first night together. So, I told him stories."_

"_Clever, clever girl," Rumpelstiltskin gave one clap in acknowledgement. "Well, here, you will clean and cook. You will mend and do every little errand I give to you, understand?"_

"_Yes," Che bowed. "I thank you, Master, for releasing me."_

"_Oh, don't thank me just yet, Dearie," the curious creature giggled. "Not just yet."_

_Che, though curious, didn't ask what that meant. But, no matter what he said, she would always be thankful to him. Though she was still a prisoner, she no longer had to fear for her life._

* * *

"Excuse me?" Annalise called as she appeared in the Sheriff's office.

Emma looked up and over at the door from her desk, sorting through some last minute forms before she was about to head home. Her brows rose in surprise at the young woman and she turned in her direction. "Annalise, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Mr. Gold came back to the shop, and I gave him your message. He's busy tonight and he said that he'd meet with you first thing in the morning."

"Thank you, Annalise, but," Emma paused, sighing as she stood up. "I really need to talk to him now. I'm sorry that you had to come all the way here, I'll drive you back if you don't have a car on my way over to his shop."

The young woman's expression tightened, her eyes trembled momentarily, and back straightened. "No, you don't understand. Mr. Gold is really busy tonight. He can't be disturbed," she repeated.

"That may be, but this is business that needs to be taken care of. Don't worry, I've dealt with him before."

"He just got some new merchandise and it needs to be taken care of. Please, can't your business wait until tomorrow?"

"Annalise-"

"Please?" the young woman's brows were knitted together, her voice cracked at the last word and she started to slouch as if with every counter that Emma gave, her hope dissipated.

Feeling the tension from the other, Emma sighed once more, hands on her hips as she turned her attention to her deck. "All right, fine," she answered. "Tomorrow morning. First thing," she looked back at the violet eyes that were shimmering with a light wet coating. "Make sure he gets here."

Suddenly, a bright smile overwhelmed Annalise, she nodded ferociously, "Yes. Thank you, ma'am!"

"Don't thank me. You just have a good night."

"You, too!" with a quick wave, Annalise scurried out, a giggle flying from her lips and into Emma's ears just before the sound of a door closing behind her.

"What was that about?"

* * *

**To Be Continued...!**

**Thank you for reading!  
**

**Note: Che is based off the character Scheherazade from the One Thousand and One Nights story.  
**

**~LovingNinja~  
**


	2. One Apple

_**I do not own Once Upon a Time in anyway. I do own Annalise and Che (pronounced Shay). Please read and review.**_

* * *

_It did not take long for Che to get used to things around the home of Rumpelstiltskin. Despite living in luxury as a prisoner, she'd still rather work than have to worry as to whether or not she could entertain her captor the next night just so she could survive. She did everything. Taking care of his clothes. Cooking his meals. Dusting and washing the place from the highest point all the way to the floor of the lowest level. Though, she rarely slept. It always felt as though…someone else was there. As though there was someone before her who laid where she did, stepped where she stepped…an almost daunting presence that surrounded Che._

* * *

"I believe you said you had some business with me?" Mr. Gold queried as his walking stick clacked firmly onto the floor of the Sheriff station, in front of Emma's desk where she stopped mid-paperwork.

The woman looked up, typical Mr. Gold… "Yes, I was hoping that I could speak with you about it yesterday but your little assistant insisted that I wait until this morning."

"Yes. I apologize if she was a bother. Miss Sanders can be a bit melodramatic."

Melodramatic? The girl was in tears last night. "She was no trouble at all," Emma stated, leaning back in her chair as she opened one of her drawers. "Anyway, someone left _this_ here." She pulled out a plastic apple wrapped with a yellow bow, a horizontal line across the middle, which meant it could be opened. "There was a note on it that just had your name on it."

"My, and you didn't open it?"

"Not my mail."

Mr. Gold gave a chuckle before grabbing the apple, tugging on the ribbon and undoing the bow. He opened it and inside was just a small square piece of paper with "le" written on it. "What in the world is this?"

Emma held out a hand, "Let me see." Mr. Gold showed her the piece of paper and she frowned in confusion. "You have a French admirer?"

"I don't think this is the case, Sheriff," the elder gentleman stated, retrieving the paper and placing it back inside the apple, closing it. "And, where did you say this came from?"

"It just appeared here yesterday," Emma shrugged. "Someone must have come by while I was out."

"Strange," Mr. Gold hummed. His eyes narrowed at the apple. There was something about it…almost like an eerie feeling in the pit of his stomach. What could it be?

* * *

_It was a bit odd, but just a bit, that night. Che was asked to eat dinner with Rumpelstiltskin. Usually he ate his meals as she did her "house-keeping", but tonight he said he wanted company. But, even so, they ate in silence. Rumpelstiltskin looking rather bored, until his eyes caught something rather interesting. Che wasn't eating. Not really anyway, only pushing her food around her plate with her fork._

"_Something wrong, Dearie?" he called from across his elongated table. He didn't even sound concerned, more rather curious with that slight crook at the edges of his lips, a brow raised._

_Che, however, didn't even take it in. Her eyes met his momentarily before dashing back to her meal. "Master, may I ask you something?" she queried._

_Rumpelstiltskin had to wonder what this girl could possibly want to ask him. She was a rather dull being, yet amusingly obedient. She never questioned anything he said, or whatever he demanded of her. He wondered if she was finally going to beg for her freedom. "You may," he nodded._

"_Was there…" Che paused, glancing up at him again, and he seemed to be watching her intently. She flushed, "In this place, was there someone before me? Someone I'm replacing?"_

_Rumpelstiltskin froze for only a second, but it didn't go unnoticed. His face turned cold before turning back to his meal. "There was someone," he stated. "But, you're not replacing her."_

* * *

"Sir, about the package from yes-" Annalise began, walking into the back room but stopped in mid-sentence, as well as mid-step when she noticed that her employer was currently occupied. He sat on his stool, just staring at the plastic apple that he brought with him from his earlier trip at the Sheriff station. He seemed to be in a daze, and she wasn't sure if she should be concerned or not from how out of character it seemed of him. And, despite being unsure, she worried anyway… She felt like calling out to him, to ask if he was all right, but she wouldn't dare. If she did…he'd only become upset with her. That's something she wouldn't be able to take.

"What is it, Miss Sanders?" was the exasperated sigh that escaped Mr. Gold's lips. He didn't even look at the girl as he twirled the mysterious object in his hand.

"Um…Sir…" she shuffled her feet. Should she ask now?

"Miss Sanders," he called again, a bit of irritability in his voice this time.

Annalise stiffened, "S-Sir…is…everything all right?"

Mr. Gold looked over at her from the corner of his eye, his expression unchanging. "I'm sure you were saying something about packages, Dear?"

Annalise bit her lip. She made him mad. "Sorry, Sir. Yesterday, your package you brought in. The one with the three golden apple ornaments?"

"Yes?"

"Well, someone must have heard about it, because there was a call while you were out. Something about wanting to buy them."

Mr. Gold rose a brow. "And? What else did they say?"

"Nothing else. They didn't state a name or any information just that they were looking for them and wanted to buy them. I can't even call back the number."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, Sir."

Mr. Gold's eyes narrowed slightly. He had to wonder, with the ornaments he obtained yesterday, if the fact that the apple that was left for him was connected in any way. It was curious and Mr. Gold, no, Rumpelstiltskin did not like it.

* * *

"_What was she like, Master?" Che continued to poke and prod at the man's, the beast's, past. "The girl who worked here before?"_

"_Why are you so curious?" Rumpelstiltskin cooed, leaning back in his chair with a smug grin, though Che could have sworn it seemed forced._

"_I just feel her presence. When I'm cooking, when I'm cleaning, when I'm about to go to sleep. It's as though she never left. So, I just couldn't help but wonder."_

"_Is that so?" the imp drummed his fingers atop the table. "Well, you needn't worry. She's gone. So, you have no reason to fear of any 'ghosts'."_

"_Was she a kind person?"_

_Rumpelstiltskin's fingers stopped. "None of that matters to you. She's dead."_

_Che silenced. Her eyes widened slightly at the way her lord replied, as if spitting out the word as though it was something choking him. "Dead". "I'm sorry," she murmured quietly._

_Suddenly, the man stood, pushing his seat back. He stepped away from the table and turned, heading out of the room, "Dearie, the only one who has to be sorry is her." With a laugh, he left the room, and Che sat quietly, staring at her food and wondering if she said something wrong._

* * *

"Still fumbling about I see," Regina smirked as she entered the shop. Annalise was behind the counter, cleaning it when the woman caught her eye.

Annalise frowned, "I'm not fumbling. I'm just fine, thank you, Ma'am."

"Is that so?" the mayor calmly walked over, each step pausing as if to send Annalise into a fit of anxiety, waiting for the woman to finally reach the other side of the counter. "Well, I'll be needing a favor off you then, Miss Sanders."

* * *

**To Be Continued...!**

**Thank you for reading!  
**

**~LovingNinja~**


End file.
